


something about you

by hanyolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyolo/pseuds/hanyolo
Summary: Rey looks back at Finn who’s watching her curiously.“This is ridiculous,” she tells him. “I’m just going to ask him if he likes me.”“You can’t do that,” Finn says.// or Rey has feelings for Poe and her and Finn are trying to figure out the social etiquette regarding feelings





	something about you

Rey approaches Finn in the hangar. He had told her he was going to help Rose with repairs but, from the look of things, he appears to be getting in the way more than anything. Rose doesn’t seem to mind. She’s rolling her eyes at him, but she’s smiling fondly. 

“Hey,” Finn says when he notices Rey. 

Rose gives her a quick wave, turns back to the ship she’s working on. Rey perches on the edge of the workbench, a serious look on her face. 

“I need to ask you something.”

“Uh - okay. What’s wrong?”

Rey hesitates, clears her throat awkwardly as Finn waits patiently for her to speak. “How do I know if someone likes me?”

Finn drops the tools he had been fidgeting with and cringes at the noise. 

“Everyone here likes you, Rey,” he says after a moment. 

“No. I mean,” her cheeks flush slightly and she lowers her voice, “how do I know if someone likes me?”

“Oh.” He briefly wonders why she’s come to him for advice when he has just as little experience with this kind of thing as she does. He supposes she is the first person he would go to for advice, too. “I guess you can tell by the way the talk to you. Or, like, if they laugh at what you say.”

“You laugh at what I say,” Rey frowns. 

“It’s different.”

“Different how?”

“Eye contact,” Rose interrupts from where she is lying underneath the X-Wing. “If they maintain eye contact. Or initiate physical contact.”

Rey is quiet as she processes what they’ve told her; tries to recall if any of these tells could apply to her interactions with Poe. 

Sure, he laughs when she tells jokes but he laughs at everyone’s jokes. He also maintains eye contact pretty well and quite often with the others on the base. She supposes he initiates more physical touch with her; handholding, shoulder squeezes, placing his hand on the small of her back when they walk through the base together.  
Rey looks back at Finn who’s watching her curiously. 

“This is ridiculous,” she tells him. “I’m just going to ask him if he likes me.”

“You can’t do that,” Finn says. He is desperate to ask who she’s talking about, racks his brain to come up with an idea of who it could be, if she was particularly close to any of the pilots. 

“Why not?”

“Yeah, Finn. Why not?” Rose pops out from under the ship, hands and face covered in grease. 

Finn hesitates. He doesn’t really know why she shouldn’t ask, just that it’s not the done thing. “Well, what if he doesn’t like you back? What if he rejects you?”

Rey shrugs. “Then I’ll move on. How did you know Rose likes you?”

“Um,” he blushes slightly, mouth curling up at the edges. “She kissed me.”

Rey opens her mouth to say something but Rose interrupts her. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“But if I did, wouldn’t he then know that I like him?”

“Tell me who it is,” Finn offers, “and I can find out if he likes you without letting him know that you like him.”

“But I want him to know I like him.”

Finn half shrugs, opens his mouth like he’s about to speak then closes it again. Rose just gives her an apologetic look before ducking back under the ship. 

“This is ridiculous,” Rey grumbles, standing up and smoothing down her tunic. “I’m just going to ask him.”

 

BB-8 trills loudly as Rey approaches them, rushes past Poe to whirl excitedly around her feet. Poe brushes his hair out his face, inadvertently smudging grease along his forehead. Rey has to stop herself from reaching up to wipe it away. 

“Hey,” he says softly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he grins at her. She returns his smile, distantly aware that she’s grinning wildly, like some lovestruck idiot. 

Poe reaches past her, grabs a wrench from the workbench she is standing in front of. His arm brushes against hers as he does so and it causes her stomach to flutter. “You good?” he asks, and he hasn’t stopped smiling. 

This gives Rey the confidence she needs and she blurts out, “do you like me?”

Poe frowns slightly, reaches out to touch her arm. 

“Of course.”

“No.” She lets out an annoyed sigh. “Do you _like_ me?”

“Oh.” Poe’s eyes widen and he glances around as though he can’t quite believe what she has just asked him. He shrugs awkwardly, cheeks tinted pink. Decides that if she has the guts to ask him that in the middle of the very crowded Resistance base, the least he could do is tell her the truth. He nods once. “Yes.”

Now Rey is the one who is blushing. 

“Okay,” she tells him plainly, as though her nerves aren’t buzzing and she isn’t biting the inside of her cheeks to hide the horrific grin that is threatening to cover her face. “Okay,” she repeats, nodding to herself. She looks up at him. “Can I kiss you?”

Poe can only nod, and even as Rey closes the distance between them, tentatively pressing her lips to his, he can’t be sure this isn’t a dream. 

It’s only when she nervously pulls away that he realises he should have given her some kind of reaction, so he cups her face and kisses her the way he’s been imagining for weeks. She lets out a surprised squeak and he can feel her smile against his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. Poe’s hands are on her waist now, holding her close as he deepens the kiss. Part of him remembers that they’re in the very crowded hangar and should probably cool it, but the other part of him, the part of him that’s wanted this for so long, that’s so into Rey it’s almost embarrassing, is winning for the time-being. 

It’s Rey who pulls away first. Only far enough that she can look at him. Her arms are still around his neck and his hands are firm on her waist. 

“I like you too, by the way,” she tells him, breathless. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s smiling widely and Poe thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. He leans his forehead against hers, eyes fluttering closed as her fingers gently tug at the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“That’s- that’s good,” Poe stammers, leaning in to kiss her again, but they’re both smiling so much it’s almost impossible. 

Across the hangar someone wolf whistles - probably Rose, Rey later realises, while Poe’s squadron cheers loudly. 

Embarrassed, Rey ends the kiss and steps out of his embrace. Her cheeks are pink and her eyes dark, and she’s smiling so wide it must hurt. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”

He frowns slightly and Rey has to force herself to look into his eyes rather than continue to stare at his lips. 

“We have dinner together most nights.”

“I know,” she huffs, amusement plain on her face. “But this is different. I mean-“ she trails off nervously, unsure, as though she didn’t just march up to him in front of pretty much everyone they know and demand to know if he likes her or not. It’s ridiculously endearing.

“Rey,” he says softly, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I would love to have dinner with you tonight.”

“Okay,” she murmurs and she doesn’t think she’s ever smiled this much in her life. She steps back, kinda waves at him. “I’ll see you later then.”

Poe smiles fondly. “It’s a date.”

They’re both blushing now, ridiculously wide grins on both their faces. 

Across the hangar, Rose gives her a thumbs up while Finn has a look on his face as though he has just realised something that should’ve been obvious. 

Rey can feel Poe’s eyes on her back all the way to the exit. She wonders if he hasn’t stop smiling yet either.


End file.
